pacificrimfandomcom-20200224-history
Pacific Rim: The Video Game
Pacific Rim: The Video Game is a Fighting game developed by Yuke's.Official Website Summary Plot Pacific Rim: The Video Game unfolds in the year 2013. Kaiju suddenly appear out of the deep waters of the Pacific and systematically attempt to destroy the major cities of the world, threatening mankind’s very existence. Humans decide to stand up to the massive monsters by pooling their wisdom to develop colossal, humanoid fighting machines known as Jaegers. Gameplay The Pacific Rim video game is a digital downloadable title released on Xbox LIVE that recreates the battles between Jaegers and Kaiju depicted in the film. Epic battles between the massive Jaegers and Kaiju. The character models to appear in the game were created from the same model data used in the film, allowing the Jaegers and Kaiju in the game to remain true to their original forms. Each Jaeger and Kaiju is unique in design, with their own weapons and fighting styles, meaning players will have to alter their tactics to account for the attributes of their character and opponent. This may include using a plasma cannon against a flying opponent, or using speed to your advantage against a bulky giant. The game will feature a variety of landscapes, from ocean waters to city, and will also contain destructible buildings in the stages.You can do a Power Move and a Fatal Assault move for each character. Power Moves are stronger regular moves and do a lot of damage to your opponent. Fatal Assault moves instantly KO your opponent, but they leave you vulnerable while they charge up. Plus, your opponent can dodge a Fatal Assault move which leaves you vunerable for an attack as well. The different character's Fatal Assault moves are listed below. Fatal Assault Moves Kaiju *Knifehead: Slash and Stab *Leatherback:Body Slam to Arm Crush *Otachi: Flying Slam *Scunner: Horn Slam *Slattern: Electric Ray *Raiju:TBA *Onibaba:TBA *Mutavore:TBA *Trespasser:TBA Jaegers *Gipsy Danger: Nuclear Reactor *Crimson Typhoon: Thundercloud Formation *Cherno Alpha: Incinerator Turbines *Striker Eureka:TBA *Coyote Tango:TBA *Romeo Blue:TBA *Tacit Ronin:TBA *Horizon Brave: TBA Playable Characters Jaegers *Gipsy Danger *Crimson Typhoon *Cherno Alpha *Striker Eureka (DLC) *Coyote Tango (DLC) *Romeo Blue (DLC) *Tacit Ronin (DLC) Kaiju *Leatherback *Knifehead *Otachi (DLC)Otachi Gameplay (DLC) *Scunner (DLC) *Slattern (DLC)Slattern Gameplay (DLC) *Raiju (DLC) *Onibaba (DLC) *Mutavore (DLC) *Trespasser (DLC) Stages :The following is a list of playable stages available in the game. *Pacific Ocean (DLC) *The Breach (DLC) *Alaska *Anchorage (DLC) *Hong Kong *Tokyo (DLC) *Sydney (city) (DLC) *Shatterdome (DLC) Downloadable Content Downloadable content that expands the playing field will be released, including more Kaiju and Jaegers from the film, new battle stages, and extra missions. Additional downloadable content released periodically will give users more options for assembling and customizing their own personal Jaegers, to be used to combat the diverse fighting techniques employed by the Kaiju. Players can join one of the online teams to battle against other users around the world. You can also pit one Kaiju against another to create match-ups not featured in the film. July 24, 2013 New DLC was added featuring: *'Unlock Handicap 4+' - 400 Microsoft points *'3 new boost items' - 160 Microsoft points each #Speed-Up LV 4 #HP Booster LV 4 #Energy Booster LV 4 *'3 new abilities' - 160 Microsoft points each #Predator Shots LV 1 #Melee Power Up LV 5 #Ranged Power Up LV 5 *'LV 3 parts for all existing Jaeger Parts' - 80 Microsoft points each (the full set of a Jaeger's LV 3 parts can be bought for 400 Microsoft points each set instead) *'2 new Jaeger Customization sets' - 160 Microsoft points each #Extra Pattern Set 1 #Extra Logo Set 1 Development Pacific Rim: The Video Game was announced through the Australian Classification Board; the game was "E+10" by the board for fantasy violence.Pacific Rim game listed on Australian Classification Board Shortly thereafter screenshots from the game were leaked online by a user on NeoGaf.comPacific Rim images surface, show large-scale battler and some websites were requested by Yuke's to remove themScreenshots From ‘Pacific Rim’ Video Game. On July 7, 2013 Yuke's released the first teaser trailer for the Xbox 360 was released.Pacific Rim Video Game Trailer Released Future Game Qualcomm-sponsored E3 screening of Pacific Rim footage, del Toro expressed an interest in creating a "more fully-fledged Pacific Rim gaming experience."Pacific Rim director del Toro considers large-scale game adaptation He stipulates, should the film perform well, that he would be involved in every facet of the game's development to ensure the same experience with the comic and the film is given for players. "If you want it to be good, you have to be on it. The game would be the same,” he said.Pacific Rim director thinking about a more robust game adaptation Gallery Video File:PACIFIC RIM Xbox360 TEASER TRAILER|XBox 360 Teaser Trailer File:Pacific Rim Xbox 360 Gameplay Trailer|Xbox 360 Gameplay Trailer File:Pacific Rim The Video Game Walkthrough - Slattern Gameplay (DLC)|Slattern DLC Gameplay File:Pacific Rim The Video Game Walkthrough - Otachi Gameplay (DLC)|Otachi DLC Gameplay Screenshots Kaiju Leatherbackgg.jpg Otachi 2.jpg Scunner 2.jpg Slattern 1.jpg Knifeheadgg.jpg Jaegers File:Game.png|Player Selection File:Crimson_vs_cherno.png F3zp5ce 25589.nphd.jpg|Otachi Vs. Scunner adasd.png|Crimson Typhoon Vs. Otachi asdsdd.png|Jaeger Vs. Kaiju edcec.jpg erf.jpg fdfsd.jpg Gipsydanger vs knifehead.jpg References Category:Browse Category:Tie-Ins Category:Video Games